


Paopu Juice

by Demon_In_The_Shell



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Bestiality, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_In_The_Shell/pseuds/Demon_In_The_Shell
Summary: Kairi Hikaru is a fourteen year-old girl living a carefree life on the Destiny Islands. But she has a secret. She's fallen hard for her new stepdad, four times her age. This work is full of all kinds of depravity. Enjoy. I know I will.
Kudos: 4





	Paopu Juice

**One year ago, Kairi Hikaru's father tragically passed. Today, on her fourteenth birthday, her new stepfather had taken her out for lunch at Irvine's, a local smokehouse which had recently opened.**

**Luckily for Kairi, her birthday was in July, so she was on summer vacation and could thus take all the time she wanted to enjoy herself.**

**Kairi had decided on the beef brisket, and was in absolute bliss as she took the first bite.**

_Oh, my God..._ **The smoky, robust flavor, the way the meat melted in her mouth... the dish was beyond compare.**

**Barry took a big bite of his burger topped with a medley of cheeses, bacon, bbq pork and onion straws and seemed equally pleased with his meal. He washed it down with a swig of his Choke.**

"Say, Barry... can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"It's... it's a bit personal." **The redhead fidgeted in her seat.**

**Barry simply put a hand on her bare shoulder and smiled at her in assurance. She found his touch and smile equally warm and in turn, felt a warmth begin to grow within her.**

_He's... so handsome!_ **The redhead started to blush. She'd never given it much thought, or rather, tried not to think about it considering he was her mother's man, but Barry really was a hunk.**

"Hey, I'm an open book. You ask me anything you want."

"How, um... how old are you?" **It wasn't the question the young girl had planned to ask originally, but now she was rather curious.**

"Fifty-six."

"Wow! I can't believe it! You look _so_ much younger!" **Kairi gushed.**

 **Barry laughed.** "Well, thank you, Kairi. That's sweet of you to say."

* * *

**After enjoying a nice lunch and some small talk, the pair were back at home. Barry was taking a shower and Kairi was in her room, lying on her bed, and lightly chewing on her lip.**

**Kairi had been in denial for some time, but today, when he touched her, smiled at her, looked into her eyes, she could no longer deny what was in her heart. She found her stepdad attractive. No, more than that. She was attracted _to_ him. Not just for his slightly boyish good looks, but for his warm, kind personality, the way he treated her like an adult, and of course, his incredible body.**

**Unfortunately, she'd only seen him from the waist up.**

_It wouldn't hurt to just... take a little peek, would it?_

**The curious young teen got up and sneaked over to the bathroom. She turned the handle, finding to her delight Barry had left it unlocked.**

**She opened the door ever-so-slightly and watched through the crack, waiting patiently for her stepdad to finish. She didn't have to wait long. He turned the shower off and stepped out, giving the young girl a moment's glimpse of his penis from the side before he immediately turned to grab a towel.**

_Damn... well, his butt's certainly easy on the eyes._ **Kairi thought with a giggle. She was pleasantly surprised at how cute it was.**

**The redhead stared hungrily at the older man's flawless ass as an urge to smack it began to overcome her. She'd gotten her butt smacked at school now and then. Though she didn't admit it, she was flattered every time.**

**Before she could decide whether or not to indulge her urge, Barry turned again, this time in her direction.**

**Kairi gulped and rushed back to her room, trying not to make too much noise.**

_Oh, man!_ **The islander smacked herself on the head. That had been the perfect time to get a good look at his penis! But if he had seen her, that would've been bad.**

 **...But would it, though?** _He's a nice guy. He knows I'm a teenage girl. He knows I have hormones and stuff... He probably wouldn't tell mom..._

**Kairi shook her head. The awkward talk she'd have with her mother should he tell wasn't worth the risk.**

**The birthday girl sighed and put on Netflix, hoping to watch something to take her mind off things, specifically her stepdad's thing, as well as pass the time until her party. She finally settled on a romantic comedy called 40 Days & 40 Nights.**

**She found it pretty standard fare as far as the raunchier rom-coms went. Then she got to** **_that_ scene.**

 _Holy... I think that guy's ex just raped him in his sleep! Hm... That was kinda hot, actually. H_ _ey, wait a minute.._. **The wheels in Kairi's head started turning.**

_I just have to wait until he falls asleep! Then I can look, and touch, and maybe even... try 'it'... I just gotta make sure I'm outta there when he starts to wake up!_

**The teen decided to play some video games to pass the rest of time, and before she knew it her mother, Lulu was back from work.**

"Hi, mom!"

"Hi, sweetheart." **Lulu replied.**

"Welcome home, honey." **Barry strolled up to his wife, who kissed him on the lips.**

**Kairi couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy in her heart.**

_It doesn't matter... He'll be mine tonight. Just once. Just once. Nobody ever has to know..._

**Lulu turned to her adopted daughter and showed her signature slight smile.**

"Guess where we're having the party?"

"Um... Pizza Planet?"

"Well... Barry and I were talking and we thought you and your friends might like something a little more grown up."

"Redd Rocket's Pizza Port!? No way!" **The birthday girl couldn't contain her excitement. Redd Rocket's had all the coolest games, they even had M-rated ones.**

"Way. Come on, your boyfriends are waiting for you." **Lulu teased.**

"They're not- **The redhead caught herself and cleared her throat. She wanted to show Barry just how mature she could be.**

"Oh, my. You're growing up faster than I imagined." **The goth noted**.

**Kairi giggled. She had no idea.**

* * *

**The party had been a blast, though Kairi, being with Sora and Riku most of the time, didn't get much time to be with Barry.**

**However, later that night, at 1:00 AM, fortune smiled.**

**Lulu had gotten an emergency call from work. Kairi and her secret crush were alone. She made her away to his and her mother's bedroom, turned the handle and open the door just enough for her to stick her head through.**

"Barry? Are you awake?" **Kairi whispered. He didn't answer. He was asleep. Now the time was ripe.** **She carefully tiptoed over to her stepfather.**

**Barry was making happy noises and had made quite a tent out of his boxer briefs. He was clearly having quite the erotic dream.**

_He's already got a boner. Hee hee! Sure makes my job easier!_

**Kairi walked over to him and pressed her panty-clad parts against his 'tent' and began to gently grind against him.**

_One, two... One, two..._ **The young redhead thought as she grinded on him.**

"Oh..." **Kairi moaned softly as she felt her parts react to the stimulation.**

**The red-haired deviant continued to enjoy her appetizer before she decided she was ready for the main course.**

**She licked her lips, crouched down and nervously pulled Barry's boxers up and over his veritable mountain of meat, exposing it to the cool air of the room.**

_Oh, holy shit..._ **Kairi had only gotten a brief glimpse of it earlier that day, and it seemed pretty big, but now that she had a good, close look at it in all it's rock-hard glory, she could see it** **was downright enormous.**

**The redhead pulled his boxers down a bit more, then took hold of the grown man's huge penis and began to gently massage it.**

_I wonder what it tastes like?_ **Kairi opened her mouth as wide as she could and prepared to take his big, beautiful cock in her mouth.**

 _Wait! If I do this, odds are he'll wake up. Not immediately, I don't think... but sooner, probably, and... I want to have sex. Real sex._ _I just want to see what it feels like._

**Kairi pulled her panties to the side and pressed the lips of her young, shaved pussy to the tip of Barry's hard member. Her breath begin to get hot and heavy as her lower mouth burned with desire.**

**Kairi hadn't really thought about sex that much. Not as much as most girls her age, anyway. But yesterday... ever since she'd seen what he'd normally kept hidden, it was like a fire had been lit inside her.**

**What had began as a crush with a dash of natural teenage curiosity had become a fiery lust.**

**However, given her stepdad's girth, taking him inside her would be no easy task. Kairi took a deep breath and held the man's shaft steady with her right hand while using her other hand to tug gently on her left 'lip.'**

**She wiggled around, lubricating his 'head' with her wetness as she prepared to take him inside her.**

_Almost there..._

**She slowly and carefully pushed down on him as she wiggled from side to side, and had gotten most of his lower head enveloped by her warm, wet, tight teen cavern when-**

"Oh, _shit._ " **Barry muttered as he stirred awake, causing the redhead to gasp in surprise and jump off him.**

***Sprt-sprt-sprrrrt* The middle-aged man's magnificent member released several big spurts of semen, the last of which hit Kairi right in the face.**

**In a panic, the fourteen year-old ran out of the room, leaving a half-asleep Barry feeling quite confused but admittedly, quite relaxed.**

**Author's Note:**

> 14yo Kairi messing with grown men is so hot.


End file.
